eqoafandomcom-20200214-history
Statistics
Having selected a class, players are provided the opportunity to customize their character's physical and mental statistics by training points. It is important to distribute these points among statistics that provide value for one's class - for instance, charisma serves little purpose for shadowknights, while stamina is generally a very important statistic. Attributes Each character is described by a rating in each of seven attributes. As these numbers grow, your character's performance will improve. Each class has two primary attributes, or power pool statistics. These attributes will flash while you are assigning training points during the game. However, you may find many reasons to increase other attributes on your character - for instance, a bard who wishes to increase the his or her effectiveness of his or her heals may allocate training points to Charisma, although this is not a power pool statistic for bards. Each attribute is described below. *Strength - Strength is the character's physical might. Strength affects the damage your character inflicts with melee weapons (such as swords). *Stamina - This represents the character's physical fortitude. Stamina is used to calculate a character's hit points. *Agility - Agility is a measure of your character's quickness and nimbleness. Agility affects your character's defense in combat. *Dexterity - This represents your character's hand-eye coordination. Dexterity affects your character's ability to land blows in combat. Dexterity also factors in to the damage potential for range/thrown weapons. *Wisdom - Wisdom is the measure of your character's willpower and faith. For every seven points of wisdom one point is added to all of your resistances. Wisdom also affects your character's ability to land blows with range/thrown weapons. *Intelligence - This represents your character's intellect and problem solving ability. Intelligence will factor into how likely you are to execute a "proc" (a rare spell effect) while affected by a beneficial spell (commonly referred to as a "buff"). An additional 1% is added to the proc chance for every 10 points of intelligence. *Charisma - This is your character's physical beauty and personal charm. Charisma is useful when using certain spells (such as charm). Charisma can also influence healing spells to a degree. Depending on your class, two of these attributes will determine the amount of Power your character possesses. Training points Each new character receives 20 training points which he or she may distribute among the above attributes as desired. Each time a character gains a level he or she also receives an additional number of training points, which may again be distributed at the player's discretion. The number of traning points gained per level is as follows: HP and Power While attributes generally govern the overall effectiveness of your character's attacks and special abilities, one's general surivival and combat effectiveness directly correlates to two other statistics: HP and Power. *Hit points- HP, or hit points, represent the overall health of a character. Each time a character takes damage (either directly from an enemies physical or magical attack, or due to a periodic source of damage as disease or lava, the character's current HP is reduced accordingly. HP, then represents the character's current hit points, and HP Max represents the character's total possible health, assuming he or she is fully healed. *Power - Power represents the amount of mana or energy that a character has with which to use special abilities. When power has been depleted to 0, a character may no longer use any special abilities which cost power. Resistances Resistances are a secondary statistic that provide characters with the possibility to avoid a certain portion of non-physical damage. Resistances may be raised to a maximum of 355, although the ceiling for resistances in 400 - meaning that a player character may never be 100% resistant to a given damage source. The player's resistance score, divided by 400 determines both the likelihood of resisting damage, and in the event that damage was resisted, also the maximum amount of damage which may be resisted. For instance, a character with 355 resistance then has an 88.75% chance to resist 88.75% of incoming damage. *Arcane Resistance - Allows characters to resist a portion of arcane-based damage. *Disease Resistance - Allows characters to resist a portion of disease-based damage. *Cold Resistance - Allows characters to resist a portion of cold-based damage. *Fire Resistance - Allows characters to resist a portion of fire-based damage. *Lightning Resistance - Allows characters to resist a portion of lightning-based damage. *Poison Resistance - Allows characters to resist a portion of poison-based damage. max resists is 315 Category:Statistics